l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyuden Agasha
The Agasha family Palace was far more opulent than their previous home with the Dragon Clan. Here the Agasha family continued to study the strange alchemical magic that had been their practice for centuries. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 296 Founding Kyuden Agasha was a minor military outpost of little military significance; duty there was an assignment for those who had displeased the Council of Masters. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 17 The palace was founded after the Agasha defection, as their new home on the Phoenix coast, becoming the training grounds of the Agasha Shugenja. The Agasha continued to develope and use mizugusuri and kagaku, but the focus of their magic had changed. Way of the Shugenja, p. 57 Appearance Agasha stood on a great cliff overlooking the sea, with impressive defenses. Externally seemed plain and functional, with many watchtowers and outlying walls, as once it was only a minor Isawa military fortress. The interior was opulently decorated with Mantis silks and Crane artwork, illuminated at all times by Serenity Lanterns. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 16 Agasha Foundries The cliffs beneath the castle were riddled with large natural caves, where they installed the Agasha Foundries into the depths beneath the castle. Agasha Laboratories The caverns beneath Kyuden Agasha also housed laboratories dedicated to kagaku and mizugusuri. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 18 Dojo Tradition Simple ritual practices and prayers remained the same since the founding of the Dragon Clan. Training The Agasha were far more scientifically minded than most shugenja, and were prone to experimentation. The Empire expected strange theories and non-traditional magical theories from the Agasha. Students were taught how to manufacture and use the magical potions called mizugusuri, as well as the volatile creations called kagaku. Notable Sensei * Agasha Gennai * Agasha Hamanari Notable Students * Agasha Toriko History War of the Twins During the War of the Twins the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Nitoshi wanted to see at least one of the Phoenix families with their homes in ruins. Crushing Strength (Honor and Treachery SF#9 flavor) Yogo Haruto's forces approached the palace in 1191, shortly before the five-day Festival of Leaves began. The Scorpion remained at bay during the whole festival, but when it ended Kyuden Agasha suffered of several explosions set by a shadow-colored woman ninja. The Scorpion crossed the broken gates and stormed the palace, The War of the Twins, pp. 31-35 by Shawn Carman and Yoon Ha Lee razing it to the ground. Crushing Strength (Honor and Treachery SF#19 flavor) War with the Unicorn In the late 12th century the Unicorn Clan invaded the Phoenix lands for the slight of exposing the spiritual threat lingering in the Moto blood. In 1200 the Siege at Kyuden Agasha was repelled. Spring 2015 Kotei Fiction – Act 2: Troubled Waters (Part 1), by Chris Hand, Maxime Lemaire, Mari Murdock, Fred Wan, and Robert Denton External Links * Kyuden Agasha (Dark Allies) Category:Articles with Pictures Category:Phoenix Clan Dojo Category:Haimaato province